Daughter of War
by FunkyMonkey19
Summary: Natalya is being hunted by Angels and she doesn't know why. After she is saved a mysterious man, she soon finds out who she really is and why she is being hunted. Rated T to M.
1. Chapter 1

As much as he hated to leave her, he knew he had to. The Charred Council had summoned him and he had a feeling that he would never see his human lover again. Reaching behind him he took off his necklace, the chain was made of tightly woven black thread and hanging from it was a large tooth that curved backward. The tooth from his first demon kill. Sighing heavily, he placed the necklace in her hand and gently closed her hand around it, with surprising tenderness he lightly stroked the side of her face with the back of his hand. Then with great difficultly, he tore himself away from her and headed toward her bed room door, he closed it behind him as he entered the hall way and out of her apartment all together. He didn't look back as he walked down the deserted street, never again would he be able to listen to her breathe as she slept beside him, nor would he be able to hold her against him.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Once he was deep within a forest, a pale light engulfed him and he regained his true form. He's powerfully built with long white-silver and bright ice blue eyes that glowed brightly in the darkness, he wore a red, torn hooded cloak with gold trimming that covered part of his massive chest and back. Semi dirty silver armor covered both his shoulders all the way to his hands, his left hand was larger then his right because of the massive medal gauntlet. Silver armor also covered his legs and waist, black and gold arm covered his lower back and abs, he looked like a warrior from ancient times.

Upon his brow was his mark; an upside down trident with a long spike that vanished into his silver hair. There were two small slashes a few inches above his white eye brows, it glowed faintly yellow in the darkness. Strapped to his back was a large jagged sword with duel tips.

He turns his bright and unusual ice blue eyes back to where he had come and for the first time in his long life, the horsemen had what it was like to love another person. His usual air of pride and self confidence was replaced with the feeling of loss and remorse.

A sudden white flash lit up the darkness, the warrior turned to face the new comer, his hand going for the handle of his weapon, but he relaxed when he saw that it was one of his own. Unlike the first warrior, this new warrior only wore purple almost black armor covering his abs, hips and lower thighs, he also wore the lower half of a long robe that was jet black. Dark smoke surrounded his feet, making it look like he was hovering because of it, his broad chest and arms were bare. His eyes were a pale green, resting comfortably on his left shoulder was a blue-black raven. On the new comers chest rested his symbol; an oval with prongs protruding from either end and in the center of the oval was a black circle. The mark glowed faintly yellow in the darkness.

The first warrior could still hear his brothers voice when he first arrived on this realm.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"_War, what are you doing? There was no call." His voice was deep as well as calm._

"_I know that, brother. We can't spend all our time in that realm." War replied, meeting his brother's pale green gaze._

"_Then what are you doing here?" His brother asked._

_Unlike War, the taller man's had long jet black instead of white-silver. To say that he was handsome was a complete understatement, he was beautiful; a well chiseled face, strong cheek bones, and of course his tense pale green eyes._

"_Isn't it obvious, Death. I need to relax other wise I'll go stir crazy." War relied rolling his shoulders._

"_Don't tell me your going to mate with the females of this world." Death stated._

"_How else am I going to relax?"_

_Death sighed, shaking his head before saying. "The Charred Council will not be please when the learn about this."_

"_Are you going to be their dog and rat me out?" War asked through slightly narrowed eyes._

"_No. buy you know as well as I that they will find out about this." Death's voice was calm as ever._

_War snorted disdainfully, he was glad he wasn't the only one who despised the Council. He let his gaze wonder, fully taking in their surroundings._

"_You might as well hand me Chaos Eater. I doubt you'll need him." Death commented, extending his hand so War could give him his sword._

_Sighing, the red warrior reluctantly handed his brother his powerful sword._

"_You have one week, if your not back by then, I'm coming after you. I don't care if your in the middle of mating with your chosen suitor." Death warned. _

_He strapped Chaos eater to his back along with his two scythes, both properly named The Harvester and Soul Stealer._

_War just smirked. "I'll be sated enough by the time you come for me."_

_Death simply chuckled. "Until then, good hunting, brother."_

_A flash of blue-black fire and he was gone, only a smoldering hole remained._

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" Death asked with slight humor in his tone.

"I would have enjoyed myself more if the Council hadn't summoned me," War replied, his air of pride and self confidence back. "Why are you here?"

"More like the Council commanded you to." The red warrior said scornfully.

Death narrowed his gaze slightly but didn't reply, he just motioned for War to follow him, grudgingly he went over to his brother's side.

Two white flashes briefly lit up the night air, never to be seen again. At the same moment the woman whom War had been with the entire week woke with a start and found herself alone in her apartment. Sighing deeply she looked down at her hand and found his necklace, her dark amber eyes softened when she saw it.

_Where ever you are, Will. I shall always remember you, my mysterious lover. _She thought closing her hand around the necklace before falling back asleep.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A sudden white flash temporarily lit up a pitch black area of another realm. War's piercing blue eyes scanned the darkness, even though it was pointless, he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. The entire area lit up with dim light, revealing a cracked stone floor, as well as three stoned skulls with orange-red eyes, surrounded by lava.

"You know why you are here, War." One of them said, his voice deeply and gravelly.

War didn't answer, his mind was on other things.

"The consequences of such a union will have severe results, if the human you laid with conceived your seed. Heaven will hunt the child and try to destroy it on it's eighteenth year." A second skull commented.

This caught War's attention, if Jasmine had indeed conceived his seed, his offspring would be endanger. Who knows what the demons of hell would do if they caught wind of this as well.

"What would you have me do?" He asked.

As much as he hated the Council, he knew what he would have to do in order to protect his offspring.

"Upon the child's eighteenth year, you will have to protect it from Heaven's wrath." A third skull replied.

"And do what?"

"Train the child in your ways." The first skull replied.

War's hand became a fist, but didn't reply and after a few seconds of silence he turned his back on The Charred Council and went back to his own realm with a white flash.

"War's union with the human female could work in our favor, if she had indeed conceived his seed." The second said.

The other two agreed.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_17½ years later._

"That mark on your chest is itching again, isn't it?" Zack asked.

Natalya looked at her closest friend, she shrugged as her deep sapphire blue eyes met his green/blue ones.

"Yeah, but it's never been this annoying before. It started to itch more and more now that my eighteenth birth is getting closer." Natalya replied.

She adjusted the straps of her yellow and black backpack as they walked to her apartment from school.

"Maybe it's a sign from another realm." Her friend joked.

Natalya chuckled. "Yeah, ok. You really need to stop watching the Twilight Zone every night." She said, moving some of her jet black hair out of her eyes.

"I think it's safe to turn your hair back to it original color." He said as they turned the corner.

Closing her eyes, Natalya's long jet black hair slowly changed to silver-white. Zack along with her parents were the only ones who knew that her real hair color was silvery-white. Zack just thought it was cool that she could change the color of her hair at will, they had grown up together and because of that bond they shared everything with each other. Once her hair was back to normal she looked at Zack who was smiling, he always had that grin on that face every time she did that. She had always thought Zack looked like a young Jonny Depp, the first time she had told him that, he impersonated every character he had stared. One of her favorites he was a Captain Jack Sparrow from the pirate movies.

Zack walked Natalya up to her apartment building, they always found it funny that her door number was 3D.

"So, are we going to do our Horror Movie Friday?" He asked as they reached the door.

Every Friday they would have a scary movie night at either Zack's or Natalya's place, tonight they would be spending movie night at Natalya's place.

"But, of course." She replied with her best French accent.

"Awesome. What do you think I should bring. _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ or _Halloween 2_?"

"Bring both. I'll bring the Pop corn." She replied.

She watched Zack leave before taking out a key and unlocking the door to her down stairs apartment, she was soon enthusiastically greeted by her Great Dane; Big Mac or Mac for short.

"I missed you too, Mac." She said before pushing him off her shoulders.

He whined happily then followed Natalya into the kitchen as she set her backpack down before she grabbed Mac's harness and put it on him. He held perfectly still, except for his tail which was whipping around at high speeds, once the harness was on she hooked the leash clip onto the loop. Mach barked with excitement as they headed for the door, his tail still spazing out.

"Relax, Macy boy." She said with a smile as she opened the door.

She was suddenly jerked outside as the huge dog bolted outside, she managed to shut the door… well she more like slammed it shut.

"Heel, Mac. God! She said pulling on his harness. "I don't have roller blades on this time."

Mac pulled again then whined once before trotting over to her, his tongue handing out of his head, he nuzzles against her hand when she petted his head.

"Alright, you big idiot. Lets try this again." She said heading for the side walk with Mack walking beside her.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

After spending time in the park, they headed back to the apartment complex, the sudden need to scratch the mark on Natalya chest hit her full force, making her literally stop 30ft from her door.

_Damn it, this is freaking annoying! _She thought, using her free hand to scratch her chest for a moment.

She then noticed that Mac was looking at her, his large head tilted to the side, she could almost see the wheels in his head turn, trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"It's alright, Mac. It's just an annoying itch. C'mon, lets get in the house." She said as they reached the door to hers and parents apartment.

As she shut the door she couldn't help but wonder if that mark on her chest meant some thing, if so then did it mean and why was it itching so freaking bad?

Once Mac settled down; chewing and slobbering all over his favorite chew toy, Natalya headed before the bathroom to take a look at the mark on her chest. She locked the door so her parents would accidentally walk in as she was looking at her chest.

Pulling down the collar of her shirt, she looked down, her blue eyes widened at what she saw. Her birthmark; an upside down trident with a spike that stopped at the base of her throat, with two small slashes on the swell of her breasts. But the thing that shocked her was that it was glowing faintly yellow, normally it was a super light brown you could barely notice it, now… one could easily see it from across a room.

"Oh, shit. That can't be good." She commented.

She let go of the collar and leaned against one of the bathroom walls, shaking her head she unlocked the bathroom door and walked out, shutting the door behind her with a sigh. She looked up from the floor when she heard the door open.

"Hey, Mom. How was the meeting?" She asked walking over to her.

"Long. Did you take Mac out for his walk?" Her mother replied, putting her keys in a red tray.

"Yeah. He nearly tore my entire arm off in the process. Hey, where's dad?"

"He had to stay at the hospital. You have any home work?"

Natalya's parents where both doctors, her _dad_ was chief of surgery. Sam was a good looking man with a heart of gold, when he met her mother she was two months pregnant with Natalya. They started dating despite that and five months later, they were married, Sam took on the role as father when Natalya was born. It had shocked them and the doctors when she was born with bright blue eyes and snow white hair, they just figured that it was some sort of gift. The birth mark hadn't been there when she was born, it made its appearance when she was five, seeing how some birth marks did that, her parents weren't to worried about it.

"Just a few math problems." Natalya said with a small shrug.

"Get on it then."

She gave her mother a two fingered salute before heading to her room, Mac at her side.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Natalya tossed and turned in her bed as she dreamed of Angels and Demons fighting each other, moments later two new arrivals appeared on the scene. One was a man wearing torn red hooded cloak with gold trimmings that covered part of his chest and back. He was covered in armor, all except his broad chest, in one of his hands was a massive, jagged sword that had was pronged. She couldn't see his face, but what she could see caused her heart of race, he had the same mark that she had, only it rested on his brow and forehead.

The other was a young woman, wearing midnight blue armor that looked like the golden bikini from Star Wars, only the coloring was different. The long cloth that covered her private area was black, midnight blue armor also covered her outer thighs, lower arms, as well as her shins and calves. On her right upper arm was a gold snake bracelet. Like that man next to her, the woman also had her sword out, it was some what smaller then his but it didn't make it any less deadly. Natalya's heart skipped a beat when she saw the mark of the chest, when she finally got a good look at the female warrior's face and her heart nearly stopped. The female warrior walking next to the man… was her.

She woke with a start and sat up right on the bed, looking around the room panting. The mark on her chest was throbbing almost painfully, she put a hand on her chest as she tried to calm her breathing.

Mac raised his head as he sensed Natalya's distress, he whined quietly nudging her right arm with his muzzle.

"It's ok, Mac. I'm fine now."

The large dog whined again before laying his head on her lap and closing his light brown eyes.

_I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about. _She told herself.

Natalya just wished she could believe that, deep down she knew some thing was coming, she just wished she knew what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday came without incident which Natalya was thankful for, but the dream continued to bother her, the only thing she could do was push it to the back of her mind so she could pay attention to where she was going other wise she would end walking into telephone poll.

"Did today go by fast or was that just me?" Zack asked.

"No, it's just you." Natalya replied with a small smile.

As they neared her apartment, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, she looked over her shoulder but didn't see any thing.

_Great, now I'm being paranoid because of a stupid dream. _She thought with distaste.

"Can you believe that next Friday is out last day of school?" Zack asked catching her attention.

"That's a first, usually its the middle of the week." Natalya replied.

"Not to mention your 18th birthday is on Tuesday. Do you know what your getting?"

Natalya changed the color of her hair back to white before replying. "I haven't a clue, I just hope it isn't a dog. Mac takes up most of my bed as it is."

"I don't think Same would want another dog. Not after Mac any way," Zack commented as they reached Natalya's apartment. "You got the pop corn?"

"I got the pop corn, if you got the movies."

They reached the door but didn't go inside yet.

"Sweet, so do you know what Sam is getting you?"

"No, maybe it's car." She sounded hopeful.

"A car? You and I both know that you're a road hazard, you proved that multiple times during driver's Ed."

"Yeah, but I can dream."

She opened the door and of course the Welcoming Committee was waiting for them, Mac jumped up and placed his front paws on Natalya's shoulders before covering her face with slobbery licks, he barked happily at Zack who had just walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Get off, you big oaf." Natalya said pushing Mac off her.

"Mac, get over here." A males voice from the kitchen ordered.

Mac bounded off, heading for the kitchen his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"One of these days, he's going to throw your back out, if he keeps doing that." Zack commented after Mac took off.

"Yeah, no kidding." She agreed.

"Natalya. Zack. How was school?" Jasmine asked.

"It was alright. How have you been, Mr. and Mrs. Evans?" Zack replied going into the kitchen with Natalya close behind him.

They found Mac lying in his dog bed by the dinning room table, he lifted his head when the two teens entered the kitchen.

"We're doing alright," Sam, a middle aged black man with gray side burns replied. "Are you two doing your Friday movie night?"

"Of course, but before we start that, we're going to finish our game."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Yeah, get some!" Zack yelled as his player fired at several bad guys.

"You make it look easy." Natalya commented also firing at several bad guys.

Zack just smiled at her.

While they were played video game, they listened to Zack's mix of _Breaking Benjamin, Metallica, _and_ Godsmack _on Natalya CD player.

"Oh, no, no, no, NO!" Zack yelled as he was suddenly ambushed and killed by the enemy.

"I'll avenge you, Zack!" Natalya said as her guys took out a mini gun and mowed down several guys.

In the middle of Natalya's killing spree, the mark on her chest started to itch, she ignored it for the most part so she could focus on what she was doing. It worked for a short time but it quickly got to the point where the urge to scratch it became nearly unbearable.

'_YOU'RE DEAD.' _The game said.

"Damn it!" Natalya said before putting the controller and scratching her chest, where the mark lay.

"You did your best and that's all that matter." Zack said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so getting cheats for this game." She muttered.

"Maybe later, lets watch a movie."

"Which one?"

"_Texas Chainsaw Massacre_." Zack replied.

"Sweet, I'll get the popcorn." She said getting up.

As the two teens left the game room, they were unaware that they were being watched.

"Why can't we kill the half breed now, while she doesn't have her power." One of the angels asked.

"We have no choice but to wait until her eighteenth year, when she actually posses a threat." Another larger angel replied.

"But why can't we end her life now, why wait? I mean she's the daughter of War." The first angel pressed.

"There is no honor is killing some thing that can't fight back," A woman with blue black hair said firmly. "We must wait until she turns eighteen."

The first angel lowered his green gaze from the higher ranking angels.

"We now know where she lives, it won't be long now. We just have to be patient." The second angel commented.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Don't just there, run bitch!" Natalya yelled as she and Zack watched the movie.

They had eaten half the popcorn, Mac was busy eating the rest of it.

As Leather Face was getting ready to slice his latest victim into pieces, the door opened and the lights went on, making both Natalya and Zack scream like little girls. Standing in the door way with a rather pleased look on his face was Sam.

"Good, god, Dad. You could have knocked!" Natalya complained, releasing the pillow she had in a death grip.

"Then I wouldn't have seen the looks on either of your faces." Sam replied calmly.

"Is there some thing you need, sir?" Zack asked from behind the couch.

Zack some how did a Jackie Chan flip over the couch when Sam had turned on the light to scare the living hell out of them.

"I just need to talk to Natalya about some thing. Will you be alright without her for a few minutes?" Sam asked still smiling.

"Yeah, I've got Mac to protect me." Zack replied.

Natalya chuckled. "Good luck with that," She said before leaving the room with her dad. "So what is that you need me for?"

"When you two go to bed after your little fests, do you share a bed with Zack?" Sam asked once they were in the other room.

"What? No. Zack sleeps on the couch and I sleep on the futon bed thing. What brought this on?" She replied.

"Well… you guys are at that age where you want to…" He trailed off.

"Have sex?"

"Yes, that but-"

"Dad, relax," Natalya said cutting him off when she put her hand on his shoulder. "Zack and I are just friends, we haven't even kissed. And like I said before, I'm waiting to do the dirty deed until I'm married and Zack is to."

"That's good to know, you can go to the game room now." Sam said with a small smile.

She returned his smile before going back to the game, which was soon followed by a scream as Zack had started watching the movie without her.

Natalya couldn't sleep that night, not because Mac was practically sleeping on her or the fact that Zack was snoring loud enough to wake the dead. It was the conversation she had with her father, was her friendship with Zack more then that? Could she really wait until then to do it? She sighed, she had made a promise to herself and to her parents that she would wait, she would stick to the promise. Moving Mac so that he was sleeping next to her and on her, she rolled onto her side, moments later she fell sleep.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The mark on Natalya's chest was getting warmer as her eighteenth birthday drew near, that and there some thing in the garage and Sam wouldn't let her inside to see what it was, he even locked it for good measure. Now she wished she knew how to pick a lock, she was practically dying to see what was in the garage. Now she was just trying to concentrate on reading her book, but that proved difficult when the mark on her chest started acting up again, now instead of bothering her every once and a while, it had started to irritating her every half hour! Sighing irritably she lightly hit her forehead with the book she was reading.

"Hey, sweetie?" Jasmine called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom?"

"I really don't feel like cooking, shall we order from pizza hut?"

"Hell, yeah. I'm been wanting pizza for a while now." The young girl said putting her book down and joining her mother in the kitchen.

She tossed and turned that night as she dreamed of Angels fighting demons, only it was different this time. She found herself trapped in a large car with armor plated angels surrounding the vehicle, she figured that the angels would help her as it turns out she was dead wrong. One of the larger angels, probably a guy, tore one of the doors clean off, she scrambled into the back seat to get away from her attackers.

_The angel that had ripped the drivers side door off just laughed before ripping off another door and reached into the back seat. He pulled a yelling and cursing Natalya out of the car by the back of her shirt._

"_Nice try, half breed." He commented smiling._

_Using one of her feet, she kicked out and hit home when her foot had made contact with his groin._

_He let out a grunt of pain before letting her go, she landed on her feet and took off like a bullet, she didn't get far though; the angel she had kicked grabbed her from behind. She tried to fight him, but he managed to hold her off then grabbed her the throat and started to squeeze, cutting off her air supply._

"_you're going to regret that, half breed. I was going to give you the honor of a quick and painless death, but after little stunt, I'm showing you no mercy now." He said squeezing a little harder._

"_Yeah? Well… guess what? I'm going to give you the good… old American fuck you!" She managed to say before flipping him the bird._

_The angel narrowed his amber gaze before reaching behind him with his free hand to grasp his massive sword. Her struggles started to wane as the lack of air started to take affect. He suddenly dropped his sword as well as Natalya as a two pronged sword burst from his chest, making the angel cry out in pain and shock. _

_Natalya hit the ground, her hand on her neck as she coughed and gasped for air, she looked as the angel that had attacked her fell not far from her, showing what was behind him. Her heart lurched when she saw that it was the man from her first dream! His ice blue eyes met her dark blue ones for a second before he turned his back on her to face the rest of the angels._

"_Leave… now. Or share the same fate as your Captain." He said calmly._

_Natalya could hear the restrained rage within his calm voice, she could only watch with horrified eyes as the man viciously butchered the angels. She forced herself to look away when he sliced the nearest angels wings off then impale him in the chest with his sword. The sounds of battle finally ended she returned her gaze to the scene, bodies of the angels were every where, she jumped slightly when she heard his foot steps coming towards her, fear gripped her heart she wondered if he would turn that dangerous blade on her even after he saved her._

_He stopped in front of her, his shadow covering her entire body, much to her relief he simply held out his hand for her to take, after hesitating for a few seconds she reached out and was back on her feet in one fluid motion. His ice blue gaze looked her up and down, checking if she was injured, when he didn't find any he nodded once before turning away and headed in the direction from where he had come._

_She went after him, not wanting to have to explain what happened when the cops arrived. But no matter how hard she ran, the strange man was further and further away._

_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_

Natalya woke early that morning, she wasn't all that existed about turning eighteen, it was just another number that didn't mean anything, birthdays start to get boring after you turn thirteen. After taking a shower and getting she left a note telling her parents that she went for a walk and would be back later. She left her sweat shirt on the couch seeing how she wouldn't need it, so she just wore light brown camouflage pants and a simple black tank top. Seeing how it was still early she didn't bother changing the color of her hair, with her hands on her pockets she closed the door and headed for the park.

Once she was there, she sat on a park bench, watching the swings sway back and forth in the warm gentle breeze. She then heard a bird call, seconds later another answered, the park was one of her favorite place when she was looking for peace and quiet. She had no idea that her peaceful life was going to come to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalya checked her watched and much to her surprise, it was also most ten-thirty. She tapped the glass a few times to make sure that it was working, shrugging it off she got off the bench and headed back to her apartment. She narrowed her eyes and raised an eye brow at what she saw; every thing looked old and deserted, it was also covered in dust.

"Ok… that's really creepy. Since when did this part of town become a ghost town?" She wondered aloud.

She absentmindedly rubbed her chest when it started to feel really warm and itchy, some thing wasn't right and she knew it. Without thinking she bolted into a run, ignoring the voice that told her to save her energy, she also couldn't escape the feeling that some thing horrible has happened to Sam and her mom.

As the apartment buildings came into view, she instantly noticed that the door was wide open, for the entire world to see. Heart pounding, she raced to her mother's car, she quietly opened the drivers side door, then pulled the latch making the chair swing forward. She looked around her before climbing into the back seat, she grabbed a baseball bat, she didn't bother to shut the car door, she did, however put the chair in it's place. Gripping the handle of the bat, she headed for the open door, she pressed her back against the wall as she reached the open door. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she hadn't even entered the apartment yet.

Letting out a breath, she forced herself to enter the apartment, the first room she entered was the living room, she found that the couch was turned over and the coffee table was busted in half, glass was every where. She did her best to avoid the glass as she headed for the kitchen, she let out a gasp when she spotted Mac, he was laying in a pool of his own blood. He had massive gashes on his body as well as a massive hold in his chest, she had to fight back a wave of tears, she had raised Mac from a puppy, now… he was gone.

The mark on her chest suddenly felt to warm, almost hot. Some thing caught her eye, she forced herself to look away from Mac's bloodied corpse, she found a set of keys in a clay pot she had made in the seventh grade.

"I knew it." She whispered.

Putting the keys in her front pocket, she used a table cloth to cover Mac's body, then went looking for Sam and her mom.

"Mom, Sam?"

She gripped the bat tighter as she neared Sam's and Jasmine's room, she stops when she spots their bodies, like Mac they were laying in a pool of their own blood, she didn't anything else as she ran from the room, next thing she knew she out side and fell to her knees and through up on the pavement. She dry heaved after she emptied the contents of her stomach, she used her free hand to rub her chest as the mark started to feel uncomfortably hot. She gripped the bat when she heard some thing behind her and she knew it wasn't a friend.

With speed she never knew she had, she got to her feet and swung the bat at what ever was behind her, she forced herself to hold the bat, despite the painful shockwaves going up her arms. Holding the bat above her head, she looked at the thing she had attacked, her mouth fell open when she realized that the person she had hit was an angel. He was covered from head to toe with gold and amber armor, even the tops of wings had armor, she once again absentmindedly scratched her chest. She was at complete loss, her parents and her dog were dead in the house, now there was an angel possibly dead, if not out cold in front of her.

She thought about calling the police when she spotted some thing in the angels hand, on closer inspection the object in said angels hand was her mothers necklace, the same one that had a sharp tooth tied to it. She shook her head in denial, she couldn't believe that an angel had killed her parents and her dog, but the evidence was right in front of her. Fighting back a wave of tears, she grabbed the necklace and looked at it, she closed her fist and her head again, sighing, she turned to walk away to call the police when some thing grabbed her ankle.

"Where do you think your going, half breed?"

Without even thinking, she smashed his head in with the bat, she didn't stop until he let go of her ankle and stopped moving. Shaking, she dropped the bat, then took the keys out of her front pocket and pushed the red button, she turned when she heard tow beeps. Her 18th birthday present was a four door dark blue Dodge Ram 1500 Hemi, she had always wanted a truck ever since she became interested is cars.

Under different circumstances she would have gawked at it all day, instead she opened the drivers side door and climbed in and started car, it purred like a kitten. It was a shame she couldn't sit there and enjoy it, putting the reverse she back out of the parking space and drove away from the apartment complex. She had no idea where she was going, she just need to get out, a stop light appeared forcing her to stop, while she eating for the light to change, she put on the necklace. She gunned it the second the light changed.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Natalya slammed the on breaks when some thing gold flew in front of the truck, she wasn't able to stop fast enough and she headed up hitting the damn thing any way. She stopped the truck then looked into the rear view mirror and found that she had hit another angel.

"Oh, I'm so screwed." She muttered.

She didn't even bother to see if the angel was alive, she drove the hell out of there. So far, she had an angel with a bat, now she had run over another angel with her car, she wondered if any thing else would happen, the second that thought crossed her mind, the back tire blew out. She struggled to gain control of it again, against her better judgment she stopped the truck and turned off the engine. Sighing, she unbuckled herself and ran her hand through her white hair.

"Well, that went well," She said aloud. "Well, aside from hitting the angel and blowing out a tire."

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, trying to figure out a way to change a blown tire when the mark on her chest flared up again.

"I can't catch a break can I?" She muttered.

When she opened her eyes, she nearly had a heart attack, her truck was surrounded by angels. She forced herself not to smirk when she sees the angel that she hit with her car, the armor covering his chest was dented slightly and had tire marks, she feels the hair on the back of her neck when she remembers the dream she had the other night and it was coming true!

_Well, I'm not going down without a fight! _She thought determinedly.

As she reaches for her bat one of the angels, probably a guy, rips off the drivers side door; before he could grab her, she quickly moves her ass into the back seat, she quickly realizes that the back seat also had doors.

_I'm such an idiot. _She thought, mentally slapping her forehead.

She hears her attacker laugh then he easily rips the door off like it was nothing, he quickly reaches in and grabs her by the back of her shirt and pulls her out, with her cursing like a sailor.

"Nice try, half breed." He says smiling.

_Oh, I'll wipe that smile of your face. _She thought.

She lashed out with her right foot, knowing it would hit its target, the look on the Angel's face was priceless.

He let out a pained grunt and let her go, with cat like reflexes she lands on her feet and takes off running, she didn't get very far, the angel she kicked in the nards suddenly grabbed her from behind. She tries to fight him off, but she ends up again the side of her truck with his hand on her throat.

"You're going to regret that, half breed." He says before squeezing throat, cutting off her air supply.

Out of defiance she flips him off then spits in his face, her vision starts to become blurry several seconds later due to lack of oxygen. She can only watch as the angel reaches behind him, she knows she's screwed but for some reason she isn't afraid. Next thing she knew she was on the ground, coughing and gasping for air, her hand on her throat. She looks up and sees a sword sticking out of his chest, she had to admit that she was satisfied with the look of shock and horror on his face.

The pronged sword vanished from the angels chest, the angel fell to Natalya's right, revealing the one who had saved her, it was the same man from her dream, the same bright blue eyes seemed to glow. Their eyes met for a split second before he turned his back on her to face the remaining angels, she didn't hear what he said, because she was looking for a way out. She bolts when the man starts fighting the remaining angels, she once again has no idea where she's going, only to get as far away from the action as possible.

She cries out as searing pain hits her right thigh, causing her to drop, panting she looks at her leg, there was a nasty four inch gash on her right thigh and it was bleeding freely. She looks up to see who had attacked her, it was another freaking angel!

"There's no where you can hide, half breed." He growls, holding out his two bladed weapon out in front of him.

She had no where to go, even if she tried, she wouldn't get far. Her vision starts to become fuzzy, due to loss of blood, she closes her eyes to wait for the angel to take her life, but nothing happens. It seems that they guy with the huge sword had come to her rescue… again, she couldn't see the fight because of her fatigue, she doesn't even remember lying on her back. She does, however remember being picked up by a pair of strong arms, she didn't even have the strange to struggle or fight back, there was a white flash then darkness.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

When Natalya regain consciousness, she instantly realizes that there was some thing on her chest and it was purring. She opens her eyes noticing that she was in a room, the first thing she notices was that the room looked like it was made of petrified wood. A pair of ice blue eyes comes into her line of sight, after a few seconds she realizes that it was a cat, a big one by the looks of it. Her guess was that the cat was a Savannah, but it was hard to tell because of its dark fur. She reaches up to pet its head, she smiles as the cat nuzzles her hand and purrs even louder.

"You're a sweetheart. Can you get off my chest, so I can breathe?" She asks.

The cat gets off her chest and lays in her lap as she sits up to get a better view of her surroundings, not far from the bed, there was an old desk.

_Where the hell am I? Little House of the Prairie? _She wondered.

She suddenly remembers the gash on her leg, after removing the cat from her lap she moves the covers, so she can look at her right thigh. Most of the pant leg had been removed and the injury was tightly wrapped with white bandages, she looks back at the large cat who was looking at with its intelligent dark blue eyes. After she pets the cats head before she readies herself to stand, much to her surprise she doesn't feel any pain, confidence growing she walks around the room testing out the strength of her right leg.

"Don't ware yourself out now." A woman's voice said.

Startled, Natalya nearly loses her balance, she uses the desk to keep herself from falling, she looks toward the now open door to see a woman leaning against the door frame. She looks the new comer up and down, her armor his midnight blue and gold, strapped to her side was a rather large whip, she quickly noticed that her hair was white/silver and she had bright ice blue eyes. The last thing that caught her attention was the gold circle on her stomach that surrounded her belly button, four slash marks stopped just before touching her belly button; three of the slash marks were on top of the circle while the fourth was on the bottom, making it look like a crows foot.

"So… where am I exactly?" Natalya asks making her way toward the bed.

She wasn't quite sure if she could trust the stranger yet.

"You can relax, you're a among family, Natalya." The woman said as she walked over to the bed.

"What do you mean, I'm among family, and how in the hell do you know my name?" Natalya asked confused now.

When the female warrior stopped at the end of the bed, the large cat walked over to her and starts to rub himself against her thighs.

"My name is Vitani. But to those I fight against, I'm known as Fury. I'm also one of the Four Horsemen."

_Ok, stop the bus! Did she just say that she was one of the four Horsemen? _Her mind screamed.

"The Four Horsemen? As in the Four Horsemen of the freaking Apocalypse?" The young girl asks trying not to shout.

Fury just smiles.

"Well, that answers that question. But you didn't answer my first."

"Your father, your real father is War. He, too is one of the Four, you bare his mark on your chest."


	4. Chapter 4

You know the feeling you get when your brain stops? Natalya was definitely having one of those moments and she didn't like it all.

Fury obviously saw the shocked and confused look on her face. "Come with me, I'll explain every thing." The woman said heading toward the door.

Her cat wasn't far behind, it's tail in the air as if followed her out the door.

Sighing, Natalya followed the cat then walked around him so she could walk beside Fury in the hall way.

"So… how long has this house been here?" She asked.

"Since the first horsemen were created." The older woman replied.

"And how long ago was that?"

"You'll have to ask Death. He's the oldest."

_Can't wait. _She thought.

As they walk toward what Natalya thought was a dinning room, the sound of fighting caught her attention. She then followed Fury out a set of wooden French doors and onto a balcony, below them was a court yard and in the center of it were two large and powerfully built men. She instantly recognized the one who had saved her from the things that had attacked herm, the size of his sword still surprised her.

_And he's my father, go figure. _She thought.

She looks at the man whom her father is fighting, she raised an eye brow when she sees the taller man's weapon, it was a scythe.

"That's Death. He's not only the oldest, by the is also the leader of the Four Horsemen." Fury commented.

"When is War going to learn that he can't defeat our older brother?" A new voice asked.

Both Fury and Natalya turned to face the new comer.

_Good, God! These guys look like freaking body builders with armor! _

"War's to stubborn to quit fighting," Fury replied then looked at Natalya. "This is Rafe, but to those we fight against he is known as Strife."

Natalya looked Strife up and down, he wore dark copper brown armor that covered most of his powerful arms, she was also sure that he wore armor below the belt but it was hard to tell with the dark pants. It was hard to see his face because of the mask he wore and it covered his entire face, only his short, spiky silver/white hair could be seen, she could also see his eyes in the slit in his mask. Her own eyes widen in shock when she saw a pug sized rat on his right shoulder.

"Well, I see sleeping beauty is finally awake." He commented, reaching up to stroke the rats head with his pointer finger.

"Yes, but she's still in shock from what happened." Fury added.

"She better get over it soon. It's only a matter of time before she is called before the council." War said.

Natalya turned her attention to War, he was coming up the stairs, Death wasn't far behind him.

_Wait, what?_

"No, I'm not going to face some council," Natalya said finally speaking. "And what happened with the angels did happen either. The mushrooms that I ate two months ago are finally kicking in."

All four of the horsemen looked at her like she had just grown a second head. Heck, even the cat and pug sized rat were looking at her like she was nuts.

"Sam, Mac, and my mom are alive. The angels that "attacked" me never happened. Also, you four aren't real."

"Oh, really? Then how did you get that wound on your leg?" Strife asked, crossing his arms.

Natalya shrugged. "Car crash, maybe. I don't know. But what I do know is that once the mushrooms where off, I'll be back with my parents either in bed or hanging out with Zack."

"Natalya," Death said his voice calm. "You're not hallucinating. You were attacked by angels and your parents are-"

"Nope, that's not true," She denies. "None that happened… now if you excuse me. I have to go."

With that said she walks past her "father" and heads down the steps. Once her feet touched the ground, she takes off running into the woods.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Natalya knew they were right about everything. The angels, the death of her parents and her dog, she knew denying it wouldn't help anything and blaming it on the mushrooms was ridiculous. This was a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from, because it was real as night and day.

Next thing she knew, she had fallen to her hands and knees in a clearing with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why me?" She asked no in particular. "Why did this happen to me?"

"Because, you're the daughter of War," She looked over her shoulder to see Death, he must have come after her. "His and your mother's union was, in a way, dangerous."

"What do you mean by dangerous?" She asked standing up then turning to face him.

"War is the most dangerous of the Horsemen, once your power is awakened, you will be just as dangerous as your father. If not more." Death replied.

"Ok, but why did the angels attack me?"

"They must see you as a threat."

"But why? Why go through all this trouble to wait until I'm 18?"

"As an infant you were innocent, angels do not attack the innocent, there's no honor in it."

"Wait, so there's honor in killing some one who knew nothing about her father?" She snapped. "That is some bull shit right there."

"Once you turn 18, your power awakens, making you an honorable target to attack some one with your kind of heritage."

Natalya simply stared at him for a moment then said with narrowed eyes. "So let me get this straight, I'm on Heavens most wanted list because of who my father is?" She could feel her anger start to rise.

"No, your on Heaven's most wanted list because of what you are and what you could become," Death said walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "There has never been a union between our world and yours."

"Great, I'm being punished because my dad couldn't keep his snake in its cage."

Death smiled and shook his head. "That's one way of putting it, you don't have to worry, we protect our own."

_Like that makes me feel any better. _She thought almost bitterly.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Natalya gazed down at the necklace in her hand as she sat on the edge of the bed, she had no idea what kind of tooth was imbedded in the thread. She knew for a fact that the tooth didn't belong to any normal animal, she jumped slightly when she felt some thing rub up against her back. She looked over her shoulder to see Fury's large cat. Smiling a little she stroked the cats head, making it purr loudly.

"Javar has taken a liking to you." Fury said from the door way. "He hates War with a passion after he kicked, on accident of course."

"I'm not much of a cat person, but he's pulling me in that direction." Natalya replied.

Fury smiled before walking into the room. "Mind if I check your injury?"

"Sure go ahead. Hey, um, how long have I been here?" She asked dreading the answer.

"Three day," The older woman said as she unwrapped the bandages on her right leg. "You're definitely War's daughter, you both heal quickly."

"Will it leave a scar?"

"Sadly, no. That's a shame, a first scar from an enemy is a right of passage."

She shrugged. "Maybe next time."

Fury smirked before standing. "I'll get you some thing to wear."

Natalya's first thought when Fury said that was jeans and t-shirt, she was sadly mistaken, Fury came back with midnight blue armor and placed it on the berth before turning to face the young woman.

"That should if you, if you need help putting one the armor, feel free to ask." She said before leaving.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

It took her a few minutes to figure out where the armor had to be placed, but she finally figured it out, she looked at her reflection and saw that she looked like the warrior version of Princess Leia. Midnight blue armor covered her outer thighs, shoulders, and forearms.

"You look like a warrior already." Fury said from the door way.

"Shit, you're quiet!"

Fury smiled. "Comes with experience," She replied before tossing a small bundle at the girl. "Here, you can have these."

Natalya easily catches the small bundle, when she unwraps it she finds that their a pair of fingerless black leather gloves. She puts them on then looks at her hands.

"Thanks."

"The armor looks good on you. With training, you'll be just as deadly as War."

"That should be fun."

Fury chuckled before saying. "War is waiting for you. Oh, a little tip for the future; he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Thanks for the tip. So, where can I find him?"

"He's in the court yard."

Natalya left after giving Fury her thanks, then headed for the court yard, wondering what her all powerful father had in store for her. When she entered the court yard, she found it strange to find it empty. Out of habit she keeps her guard up, surveying her surroundings she finds a large claymore laying against a pillar, it looked way to heavy for her to pick up, much less carry it.

_Ok, so where is my all mighty and powerful father? _She wonders.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up when she has the eerie feeing that she was being watched. Instinctively, she performs a summer salt and quickly grabs the sword to block her father's attack.

"Good, you have the instincts of a warrior." War commented, putting his sword away and taking a few steps back.

"Wait, you were testing me?" She asks getting up.

He didn't answer her question, instead he said. "Follow me."

She ignores the urge to sigh as she follows him, she could easily see that he wasn't much of a talker. Which meant she could keep her mouth shut when she was around him, she easily kept pace with his strides. She then suddenly remembers the clay more in her hand.

"You were chosen to wield that sword, that's why you were able to pick it up when I attacked you." War commented, as if reading her thoughts.

"So, what you're saying is that the sword chose me?" She asks.

"Yes, there is a bond between a sword and its master. Once sword and master have united, no other person can wield or even touch said sword." War replied, as they reached a large building that looked like a barn.

As War opened the barn door, a hideously pungent odor that could kill a tree full of buzzards hit Natalya so hard, she nearly threw up.

"Good, God! What the hell is that smell?" She asked trying not to throw up.

"That would be Death's horse. Bane's farts and shit always smells like that." He replied calmly.

"Well, what ever it is that he's eating to make his shit smell like that, he needs to eat less of it."

She sees War smirk out of the corner of her eye, she tries her best to ignore the god awful stench emanating from a large black horse with blue markings on its chest, neck, and hindquarters. Said horse looked like a Clydesdale on steroids, in fact all four of them looked as if they were on steroids. The one called Bane gently nudged her with his muzzle as she past his stall.

"Hey, Stinky. What's up?"

After petting his muzzle, she joined War at another stall, where another just as large horse was stalled. Like Bane, the horse had dark fur and strange markings, instead of blue the markings were red. She felt War's ice blue gaze on her as she joined him by the second stall, the horse tossed up his head and snorted loudly when she joined him his master, she flinches slightly when he turns his large head in her direction. She had never been much of a horse lover, mostly because some horses for some odd reason hated her guts, she had a feeling that this horse would be one of those who would hate her guts forever. She couldn't tare her gaze away from the red horses red-orange gaze, those eyes seemed to be looking into her soul.

"Natalya, leave the barn… now." War's voice said.

The tone in War's voice caused her to look away from the horse, War wasn't looking at Natalya he was looking at his horse.

"Leave." He repeated.

There was some thing in his tone that she couldn't figure out, concern maybe. That was impossible seeing how War was the most powerful of the four horsemen and had nothing to worry about, as far as she knew. She left before he could repeat himself a third time, she quickly turned and bolted from the barn.


	5. Chapter 5

Natalya leaned against the side of the barn, looking at the sword in her hand, she found it both strange yet fascinating that the sword in her hand had chosen her to as its master. An idea came to her and couldn't help but smile, she started slashing at no one, then swing the sword over her head then to the right. She cursed when she heard the muffled thud as part of the blade buried itself in the side of the barn.

"Not one of my better ideas." She said looking at the sword.

"Nice work."

She jumped at the sound of Strife's voice.

"I have my moments." She replies with a shrug.

"Where's War?"

"He's inside, calming his horse who hates my guts like every horse I've ever come into contact with."

"Ruin doesn't like a whole lot of people, he doesn't like me half the time."

Natalya returned her gaze back to the sword that was still buried in the side of the barn. She grasped the handle and tugged, it didn't even budge.

She heard Strife chuckle. "Don't worry, your strength will come to you."

His shadow fell on her and he easily pulled the sword out of the barn then handed it to her, after she took it from him he headed back to the house to clean his weapons. After watching him leave, she straps the sword to her back as the barn door opens, she looks to see War coming out of the barn followed by his massive horse. She hesitates for a moment when he motions for her to come over to him, not wanting to anger him she reluctantly goes over to him.

"Have you ever been on a horse before?" War asks as Ruin laid down so she would be able to get on.

"The last time I was on a horse, I was thirteen," She snaps, stopping when she was ten feet away from him, she did not want to get on that horse. "And that didn't end well."

War narrowed his eyes at her comment.

She could feel Ruins gaze on her as she finally joined them.

_Please don't buck me off, please don't buck me off. _She prays, as he climbs onto the huge saddle.

She fights back a gasp as Ruin gets to his feet.

_This brings new meaning to high horse. _She thought with a small smirk.

She had to force herself to relax as Ruin started walking around under the watcher gaze of War. As she begins to relax, she felt a strange tingling feeling envelope her body and she felt as if she could take on any thing.

_Whoa, that's new._

"Did you feel a sudden surge of energy?" War asked, as Ruin trotted over to him.

"Yeah, I did. I feel like I could take on… every thing." She saw some thing in his ice blue gaze.

_Is he worried that I'm going to steal his thunder? Not likely. _She thought getting off Ruin.

She quietly follows War back into the barn to place his horse back in his stall, once Ruin was placed in his stall she went to follow him out of the barn. He stopped her at the entrance.

"As punishment, you are to clean all four stalls." War says.

"What punishment?" She snaps, unable to stop herself. "What did I do?"

"Being disrespectful for one." War replies, crossing his massive arms.

She bites back a retort, seeing how she was already in hot water with him.

"Don't return to the house, until after you've finished." War ordered, before closing the door behind him.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_It's now safe to say that I hate horses. _She thought.

It had taken her at least four hours to clean out all four stalls; Bane and Ruin had been a total pain in ass, while the other two horses whom she didn't know the names of had been well behaved ones.

"I see War made you clean out the stalls." Strife said, as she left the bathroom.

"The most fun I've ever had." She replied sarcastically.

Strife chuckled, shaking his head. "Let that be a lesson should you piss off War again."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She shut the door behind her and placed her sword against the side of the desk along with the removable armor before headed toward the bed. She had almost forgotten how soft the bed was and she instantly relaxed once her back hit the bed sheets, she rolls on her side so that she was facing the wall. She suddenly gets the feeling that she was being watched, she opens her eye and screams.

Black dolls eyes stares back at her as she scrambles off the bed and onto the floor, she jumps when the door was suddenly swung open revealing War, his sword in hand and his eyes blazing blue fire. He looked feral and that actually scared her. The fire in his gaze flickered then died when he saw Jag curled up on the side of her pillow.

"Strife, get your oversized rodent out of Natalya's room." War said putting his sword away.

He moved out of the way as Strife came into view and entered her room then gently picked up the rat, he nodded his apology before leaving.

Natalya felt like an idiot, she couldn't even bring herself to look at War when she felt his fierce gaze. He had once again come to rescue her, thinking that she was in danger, only to find that it had been Jag who had scared the shit out of her. She finally looked up when her father left, sighing she gets to her feet and shut the door before falling back into the bed. She rolls onto her back to stare up at the ceiling, she felt like a total disappoint to War, he was a powerful and deadly warrior, while she had screamed bloody murder over a pug sized rat. After a while she turns back onto her side, tomorrow she would start her training with the horsemen, she would try her best to prove to her father that she wasn't a weakling.

A small weight on her foot brings her out of her thoughts, she looks to see Jag at the foot of her pet, his paws resting on her blanket covered feet. Smiling softly, she holds out her hand and watches as he cautiously walks over to her hand, sniffs it and gently nuzzles it with his head before coming up and laying his head on the side of her pillow, she watched as he fell asleep a few minutes later before falling asleep as well.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

For as long as Natalya could remember, she always woke up at the crack of dawn, that strange habit her started when she was twelve, it was just another thing to add to her list of weird shit. She notices that Jag was also wake, she strokes his head before getting up and putting the removable armor back in its place, once her sword was strapped to her back, once that is done, she returns to the bed and gently picks up Jag and places him on her shoulder before leaving the room. As she walked down the hall, she stayed quiet just in case the others were still sleeping, once in the living room she headed straight for the balcony/back porch. Once outside she set Jag down and watched as he walked down the steps then vanished into the woods.

Grunts caught her attention and she notices that War was in the courtyard practicing sword techniques, she was unaware of another presences standing beside her as she watched her father.

"You and War have a few things in common," Death said, making her jump. "Both of you like to wake at the brink of dawn."

Natalya could hear amusement in his voice, she couldn't help but smile either, during her short time she spent with them, she felt the most comfortable around Death, as weird as that sounded. She turned her attention back to her father, who was still swinging his sword around, looking awesome as did so. After last night, she wanted to prove to him that she was no weakling, she wanted to be like him, a warrior.

"You also seem to share his determination." Death commented.

She had been unaware that he had been studying her facial features, then a crazy idea came to her and she couldn't resist grinning like the Grinch.

Death had obviously seen the wheels in her head turning, because he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Trying to catch War by surprise is almost impossible." He warned her.

"It's worth a try." She replied before heading toward the stares.

She knew that this was a really stupid idea, but the opportunity was far to great to past up, she quietly took out her sword as she neared a small pillar near the courtyard. She peered around it to see if War's back was still facing her before summer saluting to a second pillar. She went to peer around it only to come face to face with her father, she gave him a guilty smile and chuckled nervously.

"If your trying to catch me off guard, you'll need to learn to control your breathing as well as being quieter." War stated.

"I thought I was doing pretty good." Natalya retorted.

"_Pretty good_ isn't good enough." He said rather harshly.

_Wow, why don't you just shoot me right out of the sky. _She though as War walked past her.

"Not bad, but he's right," Death said walking over to her. "If you want to catch him off guard, you have to learn to control your breathing."

"I could always take Lamaze classes." She joked.

Death raised an eye brow, but there was a hint of a smile in his ice blue eyes. "Follow me. You're training with me for a while."

Her heart raced with anticipation. What would Death; the oldest of the horsemen teach her? She felt extremely giddy as she followed into the forest, wondering what he was going to teach her today. She instantly recognized the clearing as they emerged from the undergrowth, it was the same place where she had her nervous breakdown.

She watched Death placed his two scythes against a near by tree so it wouldn't get in the way, she did the same with her sword.

"Sit." Death said, gesturing to a patch of earth near a tree stomp.

She sat down where he had instructed, he soon sat down four or five feet in front of her.

"So what will you be teaching me?" She asked curiously.

"What War just old you. Learning to control your breathing," Death replied calmly. "He will teach you stealth and how to handle a sword."

"What about Fury and Strife?"

"War will not allow Fury to teach you what had she had planned," The older man commented. "Strife will teach you about guns and other throwing weapons."

Her eyes brighten at the mention of firing and throwing weapons.

Death smiled then placed his hands on his knees, Natalya followed his lead and also placed her hands on her knees.

"Close your eyes."

She did as instructed and closed her eyes, the second she did that her hearing and sense of smell suddenly sharpened.

"Whoa."

She heard Death chuckle, he sounded a lot closer then five feet.

"Your hearing and sense smell has increased for a reason, should you become blind in battle, you will still be able to fight." She listened to every word he said.

_This is cool. _She thought.

"But before we continue there is some thing that needs to be done. You can open your eyes now."

As much as she didn't want to, she opened her eyes and senses returned to normal.

"So what do we need to do first?" She asked.

"Your Chaos form needs to be awakened."

"Chaos form?" She repeated confused.

"It a form that one transforms into, when it's needed the most. But it's a very power and just as dangerous." Death replied.

"Can the Chaos form be controlled?"

"Yes and no. The Chaos form can only be control by it's keeper, but one can easily be consumed by it's power, should they not have control over it," He said his eyes steely. "War is the only Horsemen who has this form, and being his daughter… so do you."

"So what happens if a person doesn't have control over it?"

"Then that person has to be killed to prevent from falling into the wrong hands." He replied without missing a beat.

_Great, no pressure or any thing. _She thought.

She quickly remembered some thing her father said about her sword and how Strife pulled it out of the side of the barn.

"Hey, Death. I need to ask you some thing?"

He nodded once, letting her know that she could ask said question.

"War told me that my sword has chose me and that no other person could wield or even touch it, but when it was stuck in the side of the barn, Strife was able to grasp it's handle and pull it out. How does that work?"

"Only a blood relative can wield another's weapon as well as use it. That's why Strife was able to grasp and pull your sword out of the side of the barn."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Yes, now… let us begin."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"You seem distracted, Natalya." Death said, breaking her from her thoughts.

Natalya sighed. "I was just wondering if my friend was alright, I haven't seen or talked to him in two months."

Death's eyes softened some what. "I'm sure your friend is fine," He said calmly. "Let's get back to business, now that we've awakened your Chaos form within it is time for you to learn to control it. It must learn that you are it's master, not the other way around."

"How is that going to work?"

Over the past two months she learned that Death and Strife didn't mind if she asked questions, just as long as her questions were constructive and were about her training. Her father on the other hand, wasn't a big fan her asking questions, he would either ignore said question or just glare at her until she backed off. The only questions he would answer were they about training and if she was doing some thing right with her sword techniques, but his answers were always short and some what useless.

"By using the same method we used to awaken it. Deep and uninterrupted meditation."

She nodded before crossing her legs and placing her hands on her knees before closing her eyes. She involuntarily flinched when she felt a sudden serge of energy, it was similar to the power serge when she was on the horse, but that had been the horses power following into her. This was by far different it was stronger and had a feral feel to it.

She opened her eyes and found herself in a what appeared to be a dark room with very little light, after letting her eyes adjust she still couldn't see three feet in front of her. The sound of echoing paw steps caught her attention caused her to look around trying to find the source of the noise. The hair on the back of her neck rose when the echo's suddenly stopped, she stiffened when she felt some thing breathe on her neck. She slowly turned and all she saw was a pair of bright red eyes staring back at her, she felt her heart pounding against her rib cage.

"_Don't fear it, Natalya," _Death's voice seemed to come from every where. _"You are it's master, not the other way around."_

She forced herself to swallow her fear and raise her hand toward the shadowed figure with blood red eyes. The red eyes narrowed slightly before giving her a slight growl, making the young girl draw her hand back at the sound. She narrowed her own eyes and raised her hand again, she was going to be the master of her Chaos form, not the other way around, she was the daughter of War and she was going to prove that to her father one way or another. The red eyes widened slightly when it felt her determination and it allowed her to touch it's head.

Natalya raised an eye brow when she felt the fur beneath her hand, the fur felt like sand paper, she watched the eyes close and she did the same, she soon felt its power and strength flow into her body.

"_Where is the half breed, human?"_

"_I told you, I don't know where she is."_

The sound of Zack's voice caused Natalya to break the connection with her Chaos form and she soon found herself on a familiar street, the mark on her chest had instantly become irritatingly warm. Slowly, she reached up and grasped the handle of her sword; Devastator as it was so called, to quickly block a sneak attack from behind. Over the past two months she had grown accustom of her father's sneak attacks, making her ready for anything.

She narrowed her eyes as she blocked the angels attack, this was a rematch she had been hoping for and now… she could fight back.

"So, you've come back, half breed." The angel commented.

"Yeah, and this time, I have a sword."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"What do you mean she just vanished? People just don't vanish, Death. Natalya doesn't have ability to teleport yet." War commented his eyes narrowed.

"It's just as I said. Natalya was bonding with her Chaos form when some thing interrupted her and she just vanished on the spot." Death replied.

War sighed, knowing that it wasn't Death's nor Natalya's fault, what ever had made her teleport suddenly must have been of the most importance to her.

"Alright, lets go find her, before she hurts herself."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Natalya sliced off the wings of the angel that was dumb enough to pick a fight, the wings fell to either side of the it, then with one fluid motion, she decapitated the angel. She watched as the now dead angel fall to it's knees and then fall forward, she couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction, her eyes narrowed when two blue orbs shot out of the angel and into her armored gauntlet, she raised an eye brow at that.

_I'll have to ask War about that when I get back. _She thought stepping away from the body.

Her heart seemed to stop when she spotted the reason why she had come back to her home town. She walked over to him and fell to her knees as tears filled her bright blue eyes.

"No…"

**(A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been kind of busy and I promise that the later chapters will be uploaded faster. I'm still surprised at how many people like this story, but I'm not complaining, keep up the reviews.))**


	6. Chapter 6

War was the first to step out of the portal like crater and into the open, he paused for a moment, his ice blue eyes narrowing as he sensed something. Something Powerful.

Death stiffened having it as well.

"You feel it too?" War asked without looking at the taller Horsemen.

Death gave a stiff nod. "This could prove to be problematic if it turns out to be what I think it is."

"If it is, we can deal with it later." War commented before taking out Chaos Eater and walking away from the smoldering hole.

Death watched him for a moment before following, he was obviously aware of the fact that his brother was worried for his daughter's safety. He didn't at all blame him. They both knew how powerful, ruthless Angelic warriors could be, and some one as inexperienced as Natalya wouldn't last long against such fierce warriors.

"C'mon, let's keep moving."

Death followed him down the dusty road and it didn't take them long to find a body of an angel lying in a pool of its own blood. One of its wings had been sliced clean off. He walked over to it and couched down to examine the butchered angel.

"His wounds are from a sword, though none appear to be fatal, he must have bled out." He explained.

_Natalya must have had her hands full, judging by the mount of scattered feathers and armor. _War thought through narrowed eyes.

As the pair continued, they started to find more bodies and with every find, the wounds were becoming vastly different.

"Strange… his head has been crushed. Look at the teeth marks on his helmet." Death pointed out.

War didn't show it, but his growing anxiety for his daughter was getting stronger. She didn't know her own power. Had she tapped into her Chaos form, she would be difficult to control.

X X X

They found three more bodies, like the angel with the crushed helm; these knew bodies had been mauled by some savage creature. Their armor had proved to be little protection as one of them had deep lacerations across its chest. What ever had done this had wickedly sharp claws, not to mention the power to back such a weapon.

The screech of metal against concrete, caught their attention, they turned to its source to see a large powerfully built angelic warrior being thrown out of an alley way and into his back.

War tightened his hold on Chaos Eater's handle as the angel rose to his feet.

"Wait," Death cautioned. "He's not looking at us."

He was right; the huge warrior was looking at the space between two abandoned buildings, his white wings flared out on either side of him, his sword at the ready.

"Come out, half breed, and I promise you won't suffer as much as the boy did." A savage growl answered, followed shortly by rapid footfalls.

The only thing the pair saw was a black blur as it shot out from between the buildings and the angel was no longer there… Their eyes widened at what they saw. Natalya had in fact tapped into her Chaos form; it just happened to be a Stalker Demon… the angel never stood a chance. They kept their distance as the massive beast savagely mauled the angel.

Death put a hand on War's shoulder when he took a step forward. "Careful, we both know how dangerous Stalker's are."

War simply shrugged off his hand before replying, voice hard and unfeeling. "If she attacks me, I'll handle it."

Truth me told, he had _no_ desire to fight his daughter while she was in Chaos form. There were reasons why these beasts were dangerous and hard to kill. Even angels thought twice before taking them on.

He cautiously approached the beast, blade in hand, as the creature stepped away from the ravaged body. He stopped when their eyes locked, his grip on the sword's handle tightened when the beast growled at him.

Death reached for one of his scythes as the creature took a step towards War, like his brother he had no desire to take on such a creature, even if it was Natalya.

War stood his ground as the beast approached, he had to raise his head a bit too look the beast in the eye. He saw nothing in those black eyes that indicated this beast was his daughter.

"Natalya," He said and continued when the Stalker tilted its head. "You can change, the battle is one. You are victorious."

The creature just looked at him before walking around him; it even walked past Death without even so much as glancing at him.

They followed at a respectful distance that way they didn't provoke it. Both wondered where she was going and they soon got their answer when Natalya stopped in front of a body of a teenage boy.

The beast made a noise that sounded like it was in pain.

_She knew this boy._ Death observed as he put his weapons away.

War said nothing as he sheathed his sword then approached the beast; it didn't acknowledge him when he stood beside it.

A moment later, the stalker seemed to shrink until Natalya stood where the beast had once been. Her cheeks were streaked with tears as she looked at the body of her best friend. It was her fault, all of it.

_I couldn't save him, I couldn't save anyone and… it's my fault._

Her legs suddenly felt as though they were made of jelly, the next thing she knew she was in her father's arms.

"Zach." She murmured before passing out.

Her father said nothing as he turned to the taller horsemen.

"I'll be right behind you." Death told him.

War gave a stiff nod before walking away. A moment later, there was a flash of white light; War and daughter were gone.

Death turned his attention to the boy's body. After a moment, he shook his head with a sigh before following after his brother.

After the second flash of light, it was as though a vale had lifted. The dirt and grime covered street vanished along with the bodies of the slain angels. Everything reverted to the way it once was. Everything except the body of the slain teenage boy who had simply been caught in the cross fire of the angel's search for the girl.

X X X

It took three days for Natalya to regain consciousness; it was the sound of purring in her ear that woke her. She opened her eyes and saw Javar nestled against her head.

"Hey, Javar." She said with a small smile.

The dark furred Savannah look alike lifted its head and meowed before nuzzling her with a deep-throated purr.

"Yeah, I missed you too." She smiled before petting him.

The cat purred even more before standing up and moving out of the way when he sensed that she wanted to sit up.

Natalya quickly realized how stiff and sore she felt when she started to sit up.

_Well, what did you expect? You took on a small squadron of pissed off angels._ A small voice said.

Truth be told, Natalya only remembered taking out three of them before everything was enveloped in a black haze. When said haze lifted, she was looking at the body of her best friend; they had killed him because he knew her. Her friend was dead and like her parents, it was her fault! All of it!

Her body protested as she forced herself up and off the bed, she instantly felt weak and light headed. She pushed through it, she couldn't be n this room, it was too quiet and she needed to escape the accusing silence.

Javar slipped by her as she opened the door, she followed him into the hall way and down it into the living room area only to find it empty. The cat meowed, getting her attention before pushing the door to the balcony/porch all the way open with his head.

With the door fully opened, she could hear peoples voice and it didn't take a genius to figure out whom they belonged to.

"You can't be serious!" Fury.

"She's right, War. Natalya needs time." Strife.

Curiosity took hold when she heard her name being said. Being as quiet as she could muster, she stepping onto the second floor patio. The arguing grew louder as she reached the railing, due to the tree, the four below wouldn't see her but she could easily see them.

It appeared that Fury and Strife were arguing with her father down in the courtyard while Death hung back and stayed silent while they argued, not seeing the need to step in just yet.

"What she needs to get back to her training. She's Nephilim; she'll get over his death like she has before." War commented.

"Half Nephilim, War," Fury countered. "She's still part human; humans mourn those they have lost. Or have you forgotten that?"

War said nothing for the longest moment before finally speaking, his voice cold and emotionless.

"She needs to focus on her training; she doesn't have time for such weakness."

Fury looked at War stunned; even Strife and Death who wore masks looked quite stunned by this.

Natalya didn't know how she did it without breaking something and at the moment, it didn't matter. She had actually jumped from the second story balcony railing, over the three and into the courtyard, surprising everyone. To add to the craziness, she punched War dead in the face and shoved him into one of the pillars that surrounded the marbled area.

"You. Complete. Inconsiderate. Ass!" She all but shouted, her blue eyes flashing angrily.

**((A/N: Oh my god. I am so so sorry that it took nearly three years to add another chapter to this fanfic. I've been so busy with a thousand and one things that this fanfic suffered and died because of it. I recently finished playing **_**Darksiders 2**_** and that game got the juices flowing again, I'm going to try to resurrect this story. As I am working on three or four other fanfics at the moment it might take some time another chapter update but I promise it won't take that long. Again, I am sorry for the long ass wait. Please read and review.))**


	7. Chapter 7

Stunned silence greeted Natalya's outburst, no one moved save for War who was rubbing his jaw from the sudden punch given to him by his daughter.

"Impressive-" He started to say.

"Shut up!" Natalya snapped. "My friend's death may mean nothing to you, but it does to me! As do the deaths of my mother and stepfather. My stepfather by the way was more of a man and a father then you'll ever be!"

War's eyes narrowed dangerously but Natalya refused to back down, she held her ground as her hands became fists as though she was going to slug him again.

Death finally made his move, he stepped in and stood between them before either of them could do anything.

"Natalya, come with me." He gently but firmly pushed her shoulder to emphasize his point.

Natalya gave her father one last seething glare before following the taller horsemen.

X X X

"You need to stop blaming War." Death stated once they reached the clearing where she trained with him.

"Why? It's his fault." She muttered.

"He knows that, but you need to stop rubbing his nose in it."

The image of War as a dog being punished for peeing on a carpet popped into Natalya's mind, she had to fight back a giggle at the thought of it.

Death must have been watching her closely because he had suddenly whacked her upside the head.

"Focus." He stated, ignoring her glare.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "So what are we doing in the Training Hollow?"

"Your Chaos Form."

"What about it?"

"You don't have complete control over it yet."

Before she could reply, he closed his right hand the moment he did that, it started to glow. After a couple seconds he opened his fist and a strange pale fiery green orb appeared.

Natalya's eyes widened as she watched a savage creature maul an angelic warrior. "Is that me?"

"In a way. Your chaos form is a demon called a Stalker." He replied before closing his hand and extinguishing the fiery orb.

"Ok…" She replied. "And I don't have control over it?"

"Yes, Stalkers are known not only for their savagery but also for their unabashed hatred for Angels. I believe that was the only reason it didn't fight you for control."

"So seeing the butchered body of my best friend wasn't a factor?" She muttered.

"It _was _a factor, Natalya."

Natalya sighed letting her arms fall. "Shall we get started then? I'd really like to get control of this bad boy."

"Later, right now you need to rest and heal."

She nodded silently before following him back to the house.

X X X

"War took off." Strife said when they returned.

"When?" Death asked.

"Shortly after you two left." Fury replied, stroking her large dark furred cat.

"Do you know where he went?" The taller of the two asked.

"Probably some where he can blow off some steam," The bronze masked horsemen commented. "After you left, War stormed off towards the barn, saddled Ruin and took off."

Death sighed and shook his head; War was never one to take criticism very well.

"Should-should we go find him?" Natalya asked.

"No, he'll come back, he always does." Death replied before walking up the stairs and back into the house.

"Does War take off a lot?"

"Every now and again," Strife said as he continued cleaning his huge guns. "But like Death said; he always comes back."

X X X

War was gone for three days and during those three days Natalya was given the time to mourn the loss of her friend. She didn't cry, she simply stood vigil for two of those three days and looked at the stars.

_I promise, Zack. They will pay._

She blinked in surprise when she heard a deep menacing growl in her mind. It seemed that her Chaos Form was agreeing with her.

_Well that's comforting._ She thought dryly.

X X X

The sun had set on the third day when War finally came back; it was the sound of hoof beats on loose gravel that told Natalya of her father's arrival, followed shortly by the visual of her father riding Ruin towards the barn.

She figured that she owed him an apology for calling him an ass. Had she called Sam a "complete inconsiderate ass" it wouldn't have ended well for her. Sighing, she sheathed her sword before heading towards the barn.

X X X

After putting the saddle away, War began to brush down Ruin's coat, the large horse gave a quiet content nicker, enjoying being brushed. His ears suddenly shot forward and he turned his large head towards the barn door.

War paused in his brushing and looked over his shoulder as the barn door opened to see Natalya in her torn blue greens and tank top with her sword strapped to her back step inside the barn. He turned his attention back to brushing down Ruin's coat while the large dark furred horse continued to glare at her as she approached.

Ignoring Ruin's glare, Natalya picked up a second brush and started brushing down on his right side. For the longest time they said nothing but simply brush down the large horse.

She glanced up at her father for a moment then looked back at the horse. She blinked in surprise when she found herself face to face… well face to nose with Ruin; she lifted her gaze to meet his and their eyes locked.

She could almost swear that those reddish orange eyes of his were judging her, she scowled at him.

_Don't judge me._ She thought in annoyance.

Ruin seemed to pick that up because he snorted loudly and shook his head, clearly not impressed that this girl would someday be his Master.

Natalya rolled her eyes and shook her head then muttered. "Horses ass."

That earned her a swat to face from Ruin's tail when she moved to brush his flank.

"H-Hey!" She exclaimed startled.

Natalya missed the small amused smirk on her father's face.

Ruin snorted again and shifted his weight before looking back at Natalya.

_Smug bastard._ Natalya thought, earning another tail swat to the face.

"Oh, c'mon!"

X X X

War lightly padded Ruin's flank as the large horse walked into the large stall next to Despair and Chaos.

Natalya watched by an empty stall as her father lightly padded Ruin's neck before walking over to her and they both left the barn together. She glanced at her father again and went to speak when he looked at her and in that single look told her that she didn't need to say a work.

**A few days later…**

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something." Natalya stated as she practiced her sword play.

"What about?" War all but growled.

When it came to Natalya asking questions, War wasn't a big fan. Death and Strife were all together different, as long as it was constructive or about her training.

"Well, after I took out the first angel these two blue orbs shot out of him and disappeared into one of my gauntlets."

"Those were soul orbs." Her father replied.

"Ok… are they useful in any way?"

"They're currency; you give them to a demon merchant named Vulgrim."

"I… see. Do you get them from just angels?"

"You get them from Demons and the undead as well. Anything else?"

"Uhh, yeah," Natalya said before pausing for a moment. "I was wondering if you could tell me how you and my father met."

To her it was a fair question.

War paused in sharpening his sword then looked at Natalya for the longest moment before replying rather stiffly. "Focus on your training, Natalya."

"But-" A cold stare from War told her to drop it.

She grumbled under her breath before returning to her sword exercises.

War watched her while sharpening Chaos Eater, her training was coming along quite nicely. He figured that in a few years, she'd he force to be reckoned with like the rest of them.

The sound of approaching footsteps soon catches his attention; he pauses in his work as he looks up and sees Death walking over. He had wondered where the tall horsemen had gotten too as he wasn't one to simply wonder off.

War's eyes narrow as he quickly takes notice of his brothers' body language, he was clearly agitated and possibly angry.

"What is it?" He asks after Death stopped in front of him.

"Natalya has been summoned to speak with the Charred Council."

"The Council? Why do they want to speak with her now?" War asked.

_The Council._ Natalya wondered then remembered that they had mentioned them before.

She also remembered that when the horsemen mentioned them before, War had been equally pissed, the other three weren't to happy either.

"They didn't say, nor did I get opportunity to ask." Death replied.

There was along and rather uncomfortable silence before War literally growled. "Put your armor no, Natalya."

Natalya knew better then to argue when her father was in a foul mood. She glanced at Death before leaving the courtyard.

X X X

"Got any advise?" Natalya asked, trying not to sound nervous as she returned to the courtyard, fully armored.

"Stand your ground." Was all her father said.

_That's…helpful… I guess._

Death shook his head. "Come with me, Natalya."

She could feel her father's gaze on her as she followed after Death. She silently promised him that she would not disappoint him when she came face to face with the Council, she would make him proud.

X X X

The first thing Natalya felt was hot, dry heat. She forced herself to open her eyes as she had closed them just before Death teleported them from the edge of the woods.

They were now standing on a large stone platform surrounded by… oh great… pools of lava. In front of them were three stone skull-like boulders.

Natalya jumped when said skull like boulders came to life with three separate bursts of flame.

"Leave the girl," A gravelly voice demanded. "You will be summoned when we are finished.

She felt the horsemen beside her tense, perhaps like her, she thought he would be staying to give her silent support. Apparently, that wasn't the case. She looked at him, feeling suddenly more nervous now that he wasn't going to be giving her moral support.

"Very well." He replied, clearly annoyed.

Before turning to leave, he turned to look at Natalya whom was clearly nervous about him leaving. He lightly squeezed her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "You'll be fine. Stand your ground as War instructed and remain calm."

She gave him a shaky nod in reply then watched him walk away before vanishing in a flash of white light. With Death gone, she quickly noticed just how hot it truly was.

She tried with great difficultly not to imagine herself suddenly bursting into flames.

_Medium or well done?_ She smiled despite herself then jumped when one of the skulls spoke once more.

"We have been watching you for quite some time."

"And just how long would that be?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady and even.

"Since the day of your birth." The answered the skull on her right.

"We were not pleased that War had mated with a human," Stated the left skull. "And would late sire a half breed child."

_You and every angel I've come across so far._ Natalya thought dryly.

"However, despite the child; you being a half breed, you're still the daughter of a powerful horseman. Some could see you as a threat to the balance as the angels do," The middle skull put in. "But the Council saw a possible opportunity."

"An opportunity for what?" Natalya asked.

"An opportunity to strengthen the horsemen's power. At first we did not believe that you would have any noticeable or even useful attributes." The right skull stated.

Natalya couldn't help but feel insulted by that statement.

"We were wrong of course," The middle skull admitted and Natalya smirked. "As you defeated a small squadron of the Hellguard on your own, we then agreed that you have great potential as a future Horsemen."

"So, I'd be like what, the Fifth Horsemen? If so what would be title be? Justice? Wrath? PMS?" Natalya tried not smile or giggle at the last one.

"War."

Natalya blinked. "Uhh, you three do realize that there is already a Horsemen call War. Incase you've forgotten, he's my father."

"We know, we want you to take his place."

_Well, I guess that does make sense._ Natalya mused.

"By taking his place you gain his rank, power, and title. You will do this by taking his life."

**((A/N: I seem to be in the mood for Cliffhangers, lol. Anyway as I mentioned before on the latest chapter of **_**Starting Over**_ **I've started a fanfic cover contest over on DA, if you have a **_**DA account **_**and you're interested in participating**** go to the link on my fanfic profile page.** **Please leave a review ^_^ thanks for reading! PEACE BITCHES!)) **


End file.
